Lay me down
by Triiiix
Summary: Talvez quatro anos possam mudar uma pessoa mais que qualquer um imaginaria. Até mesmo a menina mais inocente do colégio.


Disclaimer: CCS pertence à Clamp.

Capítulo 1

Sakura Kinomoto?

Deitada na cama, Sakura fitava o teto branco do seu quarto sem pensar em absolutamente nada. Pensar dói tanto às vezes que é melhor quando não se pensa em nada. Principalmente quando não se tem o que fazer no meio das férias de inverno. Sendo assim, ela usava a magia para retirar as cartas do livro Sakura, esquecido no meio de papéis, roupas e outros livros jogados na escrivaninha. Fazia-as executarem uma série de movimentos sem sentido aparente, uma espécie de dança, apenas para ter algo mais vivo no que se concentrar.

Porém logo cansou daquela "brincadeira". Sentando-se na cama, passou a observar o pequeno gato alado que estava sentado no chão do seu quarto. Desde que conseguira um novo jogo de RPG, estava sempre monopolizando o videogame, treinando para a próxima visita de Spinel. Suspirou e se levantou da cama onde estivera pelas últimas quatro horas.

- Aonde vai Sakura? – Perguntou Kero, pausando o jogo, ao ver as botas pretas e a ponta do sobretudo de sua dona passarem atrás de si.

Sakura nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Simplesmente saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si. Como não obteve resposta, Kero voou para o parapeito da janela para ter certeza de que ela sairia de casa. Suspirou ao ver aquela garota, irreconhecível para quem não viveu os últimos quatro anos com ela, atravessar a rua. Era sempre assim ultimamente. Suspirou... Sakura já tinha 16 anos, saberia se cuidar.

--//--

Alheia às preocupações de qualquer pessoa ou criatura mágica com relação a ela, Sakura passeava sozinha pela alameda das cerejeiras. Devido ao inverno, estavam todas sem as delicadas flores que lhe davam nome. Enquanto ia andando, pensava no que poderia fazer. Resolveu o que fazer quando se lembrou do peso que o celular fazia na pequena bolsa.

-Residência Daidouji! – Atendeu uma voz quase mecânica do outro lado da linha. – Com quem deseja falar?

- Tomoyo Daidouji, por favor. – Respondeu mal humorada. Sempre pensava que uma secretária eletrônica seria mais simpática que as criadas da enorme mansão.

- A senhorita Daidouji não se encontra. Quem deseja? – Perguntou novamente a mesma voz feminina, porém fria.

Sakura também não se deu ao trabalho de responder a ela, desligando o celular em silêncio. Acreditava que se não era simpática com quem lhe interessava, não tinha a menor obrigação de o ser com qualquer um. Ainda mais quando não gostava do que ouvia. Tomoyo havia ido passar as férias na Inglaterra. Sua mãe achava que se convivesse com ambientes de negócios de todas as partes do mundo talvez tomasse gosto pela coisa. No entanto, Eriol a estava acompanhando, então não deveria ser um sacrifício muito grande.

Seu pai e seu irmão também haviam viajado. Como ela já estava crescida na opinião de seu pai, Touya fora contra até o último momento, por isso ligava todo dia, ela poderia ficar sozinha. Fujitaka viajou com um grupo de calouros para algumas aulas in loco sobre sítios arqueológicos. Touya havia ido como monitor. Sendo assim, se sentia ainda mais entediada sem ter que responder às provocações do irmão. Tomara gosto pela coisa depois que conseguia vencê-lo em uma discussão.

Perdida em pensamentos, ela não reparou que já se encontrava de frente para o colégio onde cursava o ensino médio. Um lapso aparecer por ali durante as férias quando mal freqüentara o local ao longo do ano letivo. Mas já sabia o que fazer.

--//--

O colégio estadual de Tomoeda, o principal da região, era grande o suficiente para que qualquer pessoa que não estivesse familiarizada com o prédio se perdesse. Mas não para Sakura. Sua magia a guiava pelos corredores desertos, às vezes com um ou dois alunos envolvidos nas atividades dos clubes. Eles, obviamente, estranhavam aquela jovem extremamente branca, de roupas negras, que passeava por aí sem muito interesse em nada. Sakura nem se importava, pois estava acostumada a olhares estranhos desde que aparecera com o cabelo pintado de preto, agora comprido, pela primeira vez. Parecia cada vez mais com sua mãe, a não ser pelo cabelo completamente liso e a expressão mal humorada.

Enfim achou o que procurava: a sala do grêmio estudantil. Chiharu havia sido indicada para presidente do grêmio no final do ano passado. Por participar de todas as atividades e clubes possíveis, Chiharu era muito popular e a notícia agradou a maior parte dos alunos. Porém agora ela tinha ainda menos tempo. Deve ter passado as férias planejando a viagem escolar. Abriu a porta com cuidado para não ser notada no caso de uma reunião.

- Sabia que o beijo surgiu na pré-história? As mães mastigavam a comida e colocavam na boca com bebês e com o tempo isso deu origem a... – Contava um rapaz alto, de cabelos curtos e olhos bem puxados.

- QUIETO TAKASHI! – Gritou Chiharu, puxando o namorado para um outro beijo.

Em um dos cantos da sala, Chiharu e Yamazaki trocavam beijos, carícias e toda aquela "coisa de namorados" ao modo Chiharu e Yamazaki. Isso incluía algumas mentiras de Yamazaki e gritos e beliscões de Chiharu como resposta. Podia-se dizer que Yamazaki era a versão masculina de Chiharu, no sentido de Sr tão popular quanto, mas a paixão do antigo presidente por Chiharu lhe rendera a presidência. A garota impôs a condição que o namorado fosse seu vice. E não era nenhum segredo que eles usavam a sede do grêmio para namorar entre uma e outra reunião. Sakura balançou a cabeça e fechou silenciosamente a porta da sala.

--//--

- Também temos este outro livro, mas aborda apenas a mitologia asiática. – Aconselhava uma jovem com óculos. – Este que o senhor tem na mão é mais completo, mesmo sendo menos profundo na mitologia asiática.

- Vou levar este primeiro então. – Responder um senhor bem vestido, de cabelos grisalhos.

A Manuscrito é uma livraria especializada em livros antigos e clássicos, localizada em um bairro comercial próximo a Tomoeda. Era pequena e cheia desses objetos por todas as partes, mas de modo algum abafado. Parecia um daqueles gabinetes ingleses de leitura que se via nos filmes. Um ambiente que definitivamente agradava a Naoko, por isso ela se empenhava em manter o trabalho que tinha conseguido. Especialmente desta vez estava realmente feliz por ter conseguido realizar a venda para o velho historiador.

- Obrigada pela preferência! – Disse Naoko sorrindo, virando para a garota que olhava uma estante de livros atrás do caixa. – Muito bem Sakura, pode me explicar agora por que esteve me seguindo pelos últimos 15 minutos?

- Hum... Nada... – Murmurou Sakura, pegando um livro antigo sobre vampiros.

- Você com certeza não veio aqui atrás de livros, então... Com licença. – Pediu Naoko ao ouvir o sino da porta tilintar. – Olá Rika! Boa tarde professor!

Sakura levantou os olhos para ter certeza do que ouvira. Quem havia acabado de entrar era mesmo Rika, embora parecesse ainda mais adulta com as roupas clássicas que usava. Depois que mudaram de colégio, Rika e o professor Terada finalmente assumiram o namoro. Desde então ela vinha se esforçando para ser mais madura, embora o rosto de menina, muito pouco diferente do que era quando eram mais novas, denunciasse a pouca idade.

Rika também notou Sakura, acenando para a amiga enquanto Naoko pegava alguns livros para o professor. Sakura apenas olhou para ela e de volta para o livro que lia sentada no balcão do caixa. Rika ainda sorriu novamente antes de se virar para responder a uma pergunta que Terada lhe fizera.

Por que pessoas eram tão cansativas? Sakura pousou o livro que lia no balcão e pulou dali pro chão, tão silenciosa quanto um gato, apesar do salto alto. Aproveitou a distração de Naoko, Rika e o professor para sair dali, não sem o cuidado de não deixar o sino balançar e denunciá-la.

Ela passeava sozinha novamente, agora por uma região mais underground na qual predominavam bares, alguns bem duvidosos quanto ao tipo de shows. Um homem estava prestes a entrar em um destes quando viu Sakura. Comia-a com os olhos devido ao vestido preto, justo, que lhe marcava o corpo de mulher. Ela também sorria para ele, seguindo-o poucos minutos após a entrada dele em um dos bares daquela rua.

--//--

Em uma casa amarela e azul em Tomoeda, um pequeno gato voava para todo lado inquieto. Já passava das onze da noite e Sakura não havia voltado. Como também não havia ligado, Kero deveria concluir que ela estava bem, mas se tratando da imprevisível Sakura que ela se tornara, os cuidados precisavam ser cada vez maiores. Não apenas pela responsabilidade que ela encerrava, mas pelo sentimento que tinha por ela, precisava fazer algo. Voou para a sala.

- Yukito? – Perguntou para a pessoa que atendeu seu telefonema.

- Yue, Kerberos. – Respondeu o segundo guardião do outro lado da linha. – Por que insiste em usar a tecnologia humana?

- Esqueça isso, sabe onde está Sakura? – Perguntou Kero sem obter resposta. Sakura tinha ficado tão boa em esconder sua presença mágica que ele não percebeu quando ela chegou. Só notou após ela desligar o telefone. – Onde estava Sakura?

- Não te interessa. – Cortou Sakura, subindo para seu quarto.

No banho, ela observava o banheiro tão branco quanto a neve, apenas maculado pela roupa preta jogada em um dos cantos do banheiro. A pele era tão branca que se misturava aos azulejos, o que não fazia com que se sentisse menos suja. Esfregava o corpo de modo compulsivo, tornando-o vermelho. A dor do erro é tão grande quanto o peso da responsabilidade. Encostando-se na parede, desceu ao chão. Chorou ali até adormecer.

--//--

Notas da autora:

Ficou pequeno, né? Não se pode ganhar todas.. ' No próximo eu me puxo pra deixar grande. Espero que tenha ficado bom.

Quem tiver curiosidade de saber como era a roupa da Sakura veja o primeiro vestido que a Rin usa no mangá Fruits Basket.

Aha! O Yamazaki não estava mentindo. Digitem "a origem do beijo" no Google e conheçam algumas teorias bem bizarras sobre o assunto.

E acho que não tenho mais o que comentar, então comentem vcs, mandem reviews, ok?


End file.
